Phantom Sei
by thornberriess
Summary: Di alternatif universe kali ini, Akashi Seijuurou berkesempatan menjadi pencuri kece yang jatuh dari cerobong asap. [AkaFemKuro]


**Kuroko no Basket (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**  
**Notes:** Genderbending (Fem!Kuroko); AkaFemKuro; Parodi Kaito KID (DCMK) & Parodi Phantom Skye (HM) ~ Phantom thief!Akashi; OoC; pertama kali di-publish di ao3 tgl 4/11/19; teruntuk diriku yang sedang cinta (lagi) dengan maling-malingan; curry hatiq mz.  
p.s: bagi pecinta lembut-lembut dan anti dengan yang krispi-krispi, silakan balik lagi

* * *

.

Harusnya Tetsuna tahu. Beneran, deh._ Harusnya Tetsuna tahu_, kalau kedatangan Pencuri dengan mulut gula-gula itu tidak pernah jadi pertanda baik. Harusnya Tetsuna batalkan saja semua kegiatannya hari ini; membantu bunda cuci piring dan menguras bak mandi, mendengarkan ceramah ustadz Gami bareng-bareng sama Kouki-chan, sampai ... panen light novel di bazaar buku depan Todai bersama Mayuzumi Chii-kun tersayang. Harusnya Tetsuna kunci saja kamarnya, tarik selimut sampai dagu, terus bangun besok pagi. Siapa tahu, lamaran pencuri berambut merah yang jatuh dari cerobong asap itu, cuma mimpi. Hehe. Siapa tahu, kan ... mungkin saja ini cuma delusi karena tubuh Tetsuna sedang tidak fit akibat puasa milkshake tiga hari.

"TECCHAN BANGUN TECCHAN!" _Tok tok tok tok dag dag dag dag. _Wah! Tetsuna terkesima. Anggun sekali cara bundanya mengetuk pintu. "KALAU TECCHAN TIDAK MAU MENEMUI PHANTOM SEI, BUMBU DAPUR BUNDA BISA LUDES DICURI SEMUA."

_Homina_...

"TECCHAN, KECAP KITA HILANG TECCHAN. CEPAT KELUAR, SAYANGKU, PUTRIKU, MANISKU, CINTAKUUUUU."

Keterlaluan sekali bundanya, teriak-teriak muji cuma kalau ada butuhnya gitu. Meski cuma jadi 'juru antar' saat belanja komik dan light novelnya Chii-kun, kan intinya Tetsuna dewasa, sudah kerja dan punya penghasilan meski tidak seberapa. Jadi tidak perlu lah dirayu-rayu seperi anak kecil yang—

"TECCHAN, JIKA TIDAK KELUAR DALAM 10 DETIK, BUNDA DOBRAK KAMAR TECCHAN. SEPULUH ... LIMA ... DUA ..."

Ancaman. Oke, siap.

"Iya, iya, aku keluar, Bunda. Astagaaaaa..."

Atas nama adab bicara dengan orang tua yang diajarkan Ustadz Gami dalam sesi kultum ilmu fiqih, Tetsuna keluar. Si biru langit itu membuka pintu dengan wajah kesal yang didatar-datarkan. Siap lempar senyuman. "Maaf Bunda, tadi aku—"

_Ck._

... dia lagi.

"Yha, Permaisuriku." Laki-laki bertuxedo putih (yang ternoda sedikit warna abu hitam akibat sisa arang di cerobong) itu berlutut, lalu meraih dan mengecup punggung tangan Tetsuna. "Mohon maafkanlah Pencuri lancang ini karena telah membangunkanmu dari tidur yang damai dengan meniru suara calon Bundaku yang lembut dan bersahaja."

"KAU!"

Tetsuna geram! Kemarin sore sepulang sekolah, dia mendapat serbuan kartu berlogo KID yang masuk lewat ventilasi, celah pintu kamar, sampai dari jendela loteng. Dan setelah dibuka, isinya tidak ada faedah-faedahnya sama sekali, cuma rayuan tak bermutu dengan bahasa ekstra baku. Tetsuna jadi curiga kalau Phantom Thief di depannya ini seorang sarjana pendidikan bahasa Indonesia, atau, malah penulis buku bestseller yang selama ini cuma terkenal pakai nama pena. Dan hal konyol yang dilakukannya ini tidak lain tidak bukan adalah demi mendapat inspirasi menulis. Ah iya, pasti begitu! Eh tapi masa sih sampai se-_begitu-_nya? Sisi TetsunAngel dan sisi SeiJuurouTan dalam tubuh gadis itu mulai adu argumentasi. Padahal, meski jalur mufakat telah ditemui, tetap tidak akan berdampak apa-apa pada masalah yang tengah dihadapinya kini.

Gadis itu agak menarik-narik gaun tidurnya yang terlewat pendek, dengan gelisah. Takut makhluk absurd di depannya memanfaatkan si-kon yang tercipta (dengan lirik-lirik paha, misalnya).

Sadar dicurigai, si maling tetap senyum ganteng, tidak sadar diri kalau penampilannya lusuh sekali. "Sungguh suatu kehormatan bagi Phantom Sei karena dapat melihat wajah natural Nona yang masih kusut dan berhias air liur kering," ucapnya.

Tetsuna kerut dahi. Itu sungguh cara memuji yang anjay sekali. Dasar pencuri mesum!

* * *

Sebenarnya, masalah ini bermula dari dua minggu yang lalu. Saat di mana Tetsuna menemukan sesosok laki-laki tampan yang terluka, di salah satu gang, dekat persimpangan Kinza 4-choumei (di seberang sebuah pusat belanja).

Sesuai dasadarma yang dipelajari, tanpa basa-basi, gadis itu langsung mengobati luka di lengan laki-laki itu dengan bahan seadanya. Untung Tetsuna ikut ekstrakurikuler PMR; jadi selalu sedia perban, plester, antiseptik, dan obat merah di dalam ransel.

"Lukamu cukup dalam. Tahan sedikit, ya!"

Laki-laki itu memperhatikan Tetsuna dengan tatapan kagum, setelah itu dia berucap, "K-kenapa _ugh_ kaumau menolong pencuri sepertiku?"

_Pencuri?_

Ah pasti kepalanya juga terbentur saat terluka tadi. Mana ada pencuri rupawan yang memakai kemeja rapi dan jam tangan Rolex? Dia lebih cocok jadi fotomodel daripada pencuri. Tapi kalau dia memang bersikukuh menjadi pencuri, mungkin itu adalah pencuri hati wanita. _Khu khu khu_.

"Sudah selesai."

"Ugh, terima kasih banyak, Nona ..."

"Tetsuna," katanya tegas. Sambil membereskan peralatan yang baru saja digunakan, si biru manis itu melanjutkan. "Tidak usah pakai Nona. Aku bukan orang penting, kok. Cuma putri penjual kue kering di Jalan Kinza 4a."

"Saya ..." Laki-laki itu nampak berpikir sejenak. "Sei." Lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Tetsuna. "Terima kasih sudah menolong saya, Tetsuna."

"Um! Kapan-kapan main ke tokoku ya, Sei-kun. Kuenya enak-enak lho. Sei-kun harus membeli banyak tapi. Hehe." Promo dikit, boleh lah. Sayang itu nastar-nastar sisa lebaran.

"Tentu saja."

* * *

Dua hari setelahnya, Phantom Sei menyamar menjadi seorang mahasiswa bernama, err, Akashi Seijuurou, kalau tidak salah. Dan laki-laki itu mampir ke toko kue milik keluarga Tetsuna sesuai janjinya. Di dalam toko, Phantom Sei melakukan flirtationship pada Tetsuna. Bundanya yang masih memanggang roti sampai ber-kyakya karena menurutnya, dari cara bicara saja Seijuurou itu bisa terlihat sisi romantisnya. Di sisi lain, ayah Tetsuna menyeka tangis haru, katanya, _tidak kusangka Tecchan kecilku sudah dewasa, sudah bisa menemukan calon suami yang tampan dan mapan. Jadi kapan hubungan kalian akan diresmikan?_

Setelah kejadian itu, Phantom Sei datang setiap hari ke rumah Tetsuna. Tentu saja gadis itu kesal karena rasanya seperti diteror, distalking, dan diawasi. Ruang geraknya jadi terbatasi. Dan karena sabar juga ada batasnya (apalagi di hari pertama menstruasi) maka, di hari kelima kunjungan Phantom Sei, Tetsuna mengabaikannya. Mungkin saja dengan cara ini, si Phantom bisa kapok. _khu khu khu._

Tapi ternyata dia salah.

Phantom Sei sama sekali tidak menyerah.

Cara-cara yang dilakukannya agar dinotis pun menjadi lebih ekstrim dari biasanya; dari mulai tebar bunga tujuh rupa, mengirimkan kado satu mobil pick-up, membuat seribu burung bangau yang dilipat dari kupon diskon belanja, menerbangkan kartu-kartu KID yang berisi rayuan dan pujian, sampai yang terparah adalah mengirimkan selusin milkshake lewat cerobong asap—iya, yang pagi tadi itu.

Mau tidak mau, akhirnya Tetsuna percaya kalau Sei itu benar-benar pencuri. Bukan, bukan pencuri bayangan yang pernah masuk koran dan punya julukan Phantom Sei, si pencuri mulia yang mencuri kembali barang yang pernah dicuri dengan niat baik untuk mengembalikannya ke tempat asli. Cih, mana mau Tetsuna mengakui itu.

Sei itu memang pencuri.

—Pencuri waktu.

* * *

"Izinkanlah saya menambahkan hias air liur di bibir Nona dengan milik saya. Saya akan membiarkan Nona tenggelam dalam nafsu dan mengacak rambut saya agar kita sama-sama acak-acakan." Tangan mungil dikecup lagi.

_Chii-kun, Ringo-tan, Sasha, tolong!_

"Lalu orangtua Nona, ah, maksud saya, orangtua kita akan memergoki perbuatan kita dan menikahkan kita secara sah di atas altar."

PERBUATAN APA? Tetsuna malu. Sumpah.

"Nona ingin bunga apa? Saya bisa menyulapnya agar muncul bertangkai-tangkai di kamar pengantin kita. Old golden roses? Alyssum? Convallarie? Pink carnation? Blue salvia? Saya bisa munculkan bersama akar-akarnya kalau Nona berkenan."

Tetsuna menarik tangannya dari genggaman Phantom Sei. Pipinya tersepuh rona merah jambu. Perasaannya bercampur-campur antara malu, takut, dan bahagia. Please, siapa yang tidak salting setelah dirayu-rayu oleh pencuri tampan setengah gila ini.

"Maaf. B-bisakah kau pergi dari sini, Pencuri—ugh, Sei-kun?"

Laki-laki itu bangkit dari berlututnya. Debu-debu dan sisa arang, jatuh semua. Ia menatap Tetsuna dengan mata rubi di balik monocle yang berkilat indah. Phantom Sei tersenyum bangga. Akhirnya, Tetsuna mau memanggil namanya lagi setelah sekian lama. "Oh, tentu saja. Saya akan pergi dari hadapan Tetsuna dan kembali sebagai pria bersetelan formal yang membawa sekotak mutiara mediterania. Saya harap, Tetsuna tidak keberatan menerima hadiah pertunangan dari Pencuri yang miskin ini. Tapi percayalah Nona Tetsuna yang manis, meski miskin, cinta saya terhadap Tetsuna sangatlah kaya."

Buset, bahasanyaaaaa. "M-maksudnya ... Gimana ya?"

Si maling terkekeh ganteng. "Tetsuna akan mengenali Pencuri lancang ini sebagai Akashi Seijuurou, si pria biasa-biasa saja. Calon suami Tetsuna, yang akan Tetsuna terima dengan hati yang terbuka."

Tolong, rasanya seperti putri Izzy Antoinette yang dilamar pangeran Shountwhistle Thomas Regison III. Deg-degan!

"Dan—"

Tetsuna pasrah. "... dan?"

"Dan. Perkataan saya tidak pernah salah."

Tetsuna tertawa.

Akashi Seijuurou itu ... di universe mana pun juga ... tetap: _Chuuni, _pengidap superior complex; kalau tidak mau disebut halu dan suka ngaku-ngaku. Untung ganteng! Eh—_untung sayang!_


End file.
